The Passage of Time by Saiclops in Portuguese
by UmaOliveira
Summary: O verdadeiro amor surge silenciosamente, sem grandes anúncios ou holofotes brilhantes. Pós cap 699. Sasusaku Two-shot. **Tradução**
1. Sakura

**Aviso:** _Naruto_ e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto. _The Passage Of Time_ é propriedade da Saiclops (ID:1874364). A mim pertence apenas a tradução adaptação.

* * *

 **Sakura.**

* * *

Fazem dezesseis horas desde o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

A Vila está cheia de vida mais uma vez, com seus cidadãos voltando para casa. O hospital está transbordando de doentes e feridos e Sakura tem mais trabalho acumulado do que pode cuidar.

Apesar de tudo, ela está sentada num pequeno quarto do hospital, o bipe ritmado do monitor sendo o único som presente. Seu melhor amigo loiro está numa cadeira ao seu lado, seu rosto com bigodes contraído em concentração.

Sakura o observa pelo canto dos olhos, o garoto que é atualmente o herói da nação. Ele não deveria estar em condições de andar ou falar, mas o chakra da Raposa de Nove Caudas que flui dentro dele o cura mais rápido que o normal. Dezesseis horas após o que foi a batalha mais difícil de sua vida, Uzumaki Naruto está novo em folha.

Então Sakura se vira para olhar para o terceiro ocupante do quarto, que está apagado na cama. Ao contrário do loiro, Uchiha Sasuke ainda precisa se recuperar de seus ferimentos. Ela curou todas as feridas externas dele, e para qualquer um pareceria que ele está apenas dormindo.

Sakura sabe que deveria se sentir extasiada, a guerra sendo oficialmente declarada como terminada e seu colega de time desaparecido tendo retornado para casa.

Mas tudo que ela pode ver quando olha para o garoto inconsciente na cama é seu rosto iluminado pela iluminação azul e seus olhos ferozes com ódio incontrolado.

Quando Sasuke acorda de seu coma várias horas depois, a única outra presença em seu quarto é a de seu melhor amigo loiro.

* * *

Fazem duas semanas desde o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

Sakura não consegue acreditar no quão rápido Konoha se recuperou, voltando a rotina tão eficientemente. Ela sabe, entretanto, que a recuperação é apenas física, e que as feridas mentais são muito mais difíceis de curar.

Ela está cansada até os ossos, mas permanecer ociosa não é do feitio de Sakura. Ela sabe que precisa se manter ocupada ou sua mente vagaria por certos pensamentos que ela sabe que deveria se manter afastada.

Naruto irrompe em seu escritório, seu rosto bronzeado e sua obscena jaqueta laranja aberta. Ela raramente tem o visto na última semana, já que ele tem recebido múltiplos visitantes de todas as cinco nações que vem para expressar sua gratidão. Ela sabe que Naruto tem aproveitado seu momento de destaque, e sabe que ele merece cada minuto dele.

"Você não foi ver Sasuke", ele começa, e Sakura quase sorri. Naruto nunca foi muito sutil e ela é secretamente grata que essa parte dele não mudou com o passar dos anos. Ela olha em seus límpidos olhos azuis e suspira.

"Tenho estado atolada". Ela diz calmamente. Naruto franze o rosto.

"Não invente desculpas", ele diz. Sakura suspira novamente. Ela esquece com frequência que Naruto não é mais tão idiota quanto foi um dia. "Ele recebe alta hoje."

"Eu sei", ela murmura suavemente. Ela tem se mantido informada, sabendo que andar evitar durante a estadia de Sasuke no hospital. Naruto a olha com um incomum olhar de sabedoria em seu rosto.

"Você nunca vai perdoá-lo?"

Sakura olha para o outro lado.

"Não há nada para perdoar. Sou tão culpada quanto ele."

"Então qual é o problema? Eu sei que ele se pergunta por você, mas ele é muito orgulhoso para admitir."

"Eu seriamente duvido disso."

A carranca de Naruto se aprofunda.

"Ele vai ser colocado em liberdade condicional por um ano antes que possa ser reintegrado. Você não pode evitá-lo pra sempre." Naruto diz, cruzando os braços.

Sakura sabe disso, mas ela quer se preparar mentalmente antes de vê-lo. Naruto se apronta para sair.

"Eu quero o Time 7 junto de novo", ele diz quietamente. "Isso não pode acontecer se vocês dois continuarem a pisar em ovos um com o outro." Com isso ele sai, batendo a porta atrás dele.

Sakura descansa a cabeça em sua mesa. Ela também os quer juntos novamente, mas não sabe se é possível voltar a aquilo que já foi.

* * *

Fazem seis meses desde o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

A vida voltou ao normal agora. Sakura se levanta ao amanhecer para treinar, vai ao hospital para trabalhar, e volta à noite para jantar com seus amigos antes de ou voltar ao hospital, ou ir para casa dormir.

Ela ainda está cansada até os ossos, sobrecarregada além de suas capacidades, mas ela não sabe mais como é se sentir bem descansada.

Sasuke está na metade de sua condicional. As nações não estão felizes com ele, mas a verdade sobre o Massacre Uchiha foi revelada, e ele tem o apoio de incontáveis shinobis. Ele passa a maioria de seus dias treinando nos campos e Sakura sabe que ele se esforça até desmaiar de propósito, para cair num estupor sem sonhos e evitar os pesadelos que ele parece não poder se livrar. Ela sabe disso porque é o mesmo para ela, e ela se apoia nessa estranha simpatia pelo rapaz de cabelos escuros. Ela quer se aproximar mas não sabe como.

Naruto os força a comer ramen juntos toda vez que ele está de volta a Vila. A primeira vez que eles comem juntos é estranha, com pouca a nenhuma conversa. Naruto se senta entre Sakura e Sasuke e come cinco tigelas. Sakura mexe em sua comida e tenta não fazer contato visual. Sasuke não fala nada. A segunda vez é um pouco melhor, e Sakura aprende a falar confortavelmente com Naruto na presença de Sasuke. Isso é porque ela sabe que mesmo que ele nunca contribua para a conversa, ele está sempre escutando.

Após seis meses de silêncios desconfortáveis, o Time 7 finalmente se restabeleceu ao que era quando fora formado. Sakura só vê Sasuke nesses jantares do time, mas está contente com isso. Depois das primeiras vezes, ela começa a convidar Sai, e a adição do quarto membro faz toda a diferença no mundo. Sai é tão reservado quanto Sasuke, mas seus comentários sem noção e humor seco animam as conversas.

A primeira vez que ela vê Sasuke fora do Ichiraku é quando ele aparece no hospital. Ela entra num quarto apenas para encontrá-lo sentado na cama, suas pernas balançando. Vestido em roupas escuras, ele parece estranhamente deslocado nos lençóis brancos da cama do hospital. Ele levanta o olhar quando ela entra, e Sakura pode sentir a garganta fechar. Ela sabe, graças a Shizune, que Sasuke pediu especificamente por ela, se recusando a cooperar com qualquer outro médico. Essa informação a faz feliz e frustrada, mas ela não diz nada a Sasuke.

Sakura caminha até ele e coloca sua prancheta na cômoda. Em silêncio ela inspeciona as feridas dele e então seus olhos, surpresa que ele a deixa fazê-lo sem reclamar. Ele está completamente e perfeitamente curado e Sakura não espera nada menos que isso. Ela o conta do diagnóstico e ele a dá o mais simples dos sorrisos.

Sakura não consegue evitar sorrir de volta.

* * *

Faz um ano desde o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

Sasuke terminou seu período de liberdade condicional e Sakura está com ele e Naruto no escritório de Tsunade enquanto a Hokage diz que ele está pronto para sair em missões novamente. O fim da condicional significa que o Time 7 está oficialmente restabelecido e os olhos de Naruto brilham com o tipo de alegria que Sakura não tinha visto em mais de três anos.

Tsunade avalia os três por detrás de sua mesa. Há um reluzir em seus olhos que Sakura está muito familiarizada.

"Vocês ainda são genins", ela diz, um grande sorriso se espalhando por seu rosto. O pequeno sorriso de Sasuke desaparece e o queixo de Naruto cai. Sakura coloca a mão na boca para esconder seu sorriso. "Mesmo que vocês estejam tecnicamente num nível jounin, eu não posso dar missões de alto nível a ninjas que ainda são genins legalmente."

"O quê?!" Naruto grita, fazendo Sakura se retrair. "Você não pode nos dar missões de genin!" Tsunade ri, e Sakura está feliz em ver que sua mentora recuperou um pouco de seu humor.

"Tentarei não fazer isso. Kakashi diz que se vocês dois estudarem todo o material que ele entregar, é possível que vocês possam se tornar jounins diretamente em alguns anos."

Naruto fica boquiaberto, Sasuke franze a testa e Sakura sabe que isso é um golpe em seus egos. Ela sabe que Tsunade está gostando disso. Ela então percebe a Hokage olhando para si. Tsunade puxa um pequeno envelope e o balança na frente deles.

"Sakura", ela começa. "Eu tenho uma recomendação de Kakashi, e ele pede que eu te promova a jounin."

Sakura pode sentir seu estômago se embrulhar, e ela quer se beliscar para garantir que isso não é um sonho. Tsunade está sorrindo, e o orgulho é evidente em seus olhos aveludados. O zumbido em seus ouvidos abafa as exclamações de Naruto e tudo que ela pode fazer é acenar silenciosamente na direção da Hokage.

No caos que se inicia após o anúncio de Tsunade, principalmente graças a voz estridente de Naruto, Sakura tem quase certeza que imaginou Sasuke silenciosamente murmurando parabéns em seu ouvido.

* * *

Fazem dois anos desde o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

Sakura está de volta ao escritório do Hokage, mas o rosto por trás da mesa não é o de sua amada mentora. Kakashi está sentado onde costumava ser o assento de Tsunade, seu rosto oculto atrás da familiar máscara. Fazem apenas cinco meses desde que fora nomeado o Sexto Hokage, e ele já parece exausto.

Kakashi declara Naruto e Sasuke jounins, e Naruto celebra animadamente. Os olhos de Kakashi se dobram, o único sinal de que ele está sorrindo por detrás da máscara. Ele não diz, mas Sakura sabe que ele está orgulhoso dos estudantes que um dia ensinou. Ela escuta quando Naruto exuberantemente convida Kakashi para comer uma tigela de ramen, e observa quando Sasuke o acerta na parte de trás da cabeça, um sorriso nascendo em sua face. Essas interações são meticulosamente familiares, e a levam de volta a um tempo que ela guarda bem próximo ao coração.

Eles deixam o escritório do Hokage e Naruto insiste em parar no Ichiraku.

Sakura se senta entre os rapazes e decide que vai pagar a conta. Ela escuta Naruto tagarelar sobre todas as missões rank-S que planeja pegar agora que é um jounin, com Sasuke falando ocasionalmente para oferecer uma observação sarcástica.

Eles levaram dois anos, mas o Time 7 finalmente está de volta.

* * *

Fazem quatro anos desde o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

Naruto e Sasuke se qualificam para a ANBU em tempo recorde, e estão muitas vezes longe. Sakura está solitária, e tenta não pensar em como essa é a segunda vez que seus garotos a deixaram para trás.

É essa solidão que a faz pedir por um time genin. A ela são atribuídos dois garotos e uma garota. Entre seus estudantes, dirigir o hospital com Tsunade, e seu próprio treinamento, Sakura se imerge num estilo de vida ocupado.

Ela faz refeições com Ino e Hinata sempre que pode, e treina com Tenten e Lee. Ela pode sentir-se distanciando de Naruto e Sasuke, mas não consegue descobrir um jeito de diminuir a distância. Ela costuma estar muito ocupada para vê-los quando estão de volta, e a estadia deles na Vila é geralmente curta. Sakura sabe que Naruto quer completar quantas missões conseguir. É senso comum que ele é o próximo na linha pra se tornar Hokage, e Kakashi o mantém ocupado. Ela também sabe que Sasuke passa grande parte de seu tempo fora da Vila, porque Konoha guarda muitas memórias que ele preferiria esquecer. Ela sabe disso, mas parte dela ainda está com raiva deles.

Ela se depara com Naruto um dia quando está caminhando para o trabalho, e ele parece surpreso ao vê-la. Ela não tem o visto em dois meses, e quase não o reconhece.

Naruto se oferece para acompanhá-la até o hospital, e fala o caminho inteiro até lá. Ele a atualiza sobre suas missões, e sobre o ramen que está ansioso em comer. Ele fala sobre tudo e todos e Sakura percebe que pela primeira vez, ela não se importa.

Quando ele a deixa na entrada no hospital, seus olhos estão tristes e Sakura sabe que ele se sente mal. Ela pode sentir a culpa crescendo em si por ter ficado zangada com seu melhor amigo por algo que ele não tem controle sobre. Ela o abraça, se despede com um sorriso, e observa suas costas enquanto ele corre de volta para o Ichiraku.

* * *

Fazem seis anos desde o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

Sakura assiste seus genins passarem no Exame Chunnin na primeira tentativa com facilidade e se sente orgulhosa. Ela os assiste vestirem suas jaquetas, sorrisos enormes em seus rostos, e espera que eles nunca vejam a guerra.

Sasuke está ao seu lado, alto e sombrio e Sakura se pergunta quais são as razões dele para vir assistir a última fase do Exame. É um dia quente e ele está vestindo uma regata solta, e ela pode ver a tatuagem ANBU no ombro dele, a tinta preta num rígido contraste com sua pele pálida.

Eles caminham de volta para a Vila juntos, conversando sobre os combates que aconteceram no Exame. Sakura percebe que Sasuke atrai o olhar de várias mulheres na rua. Mesmo após todos esses anos ele ainda é desesperadamente atraente, seu cabelo escuro bagunçado e postura indiferente fazendo as mulheres se arrastarem para ele. Ela não tem certeza se ele tem noção de toda a atenção, mas ela está ali de qualquer maneira.

Seus sentimentos sobre Sasuke foram empurrados num pequeno canto de seu coração que sempre estará reservado apenas para ele. A dor aguda que ela costumava sentir se entorpeceu, como uma cicatriz que nunca sara. Ela não o diz isso, sabendo que seu amor será apenas um fardo para o homem em pé ao seu lado. Eles finalmente caminharam em direção a uma amizade profunda e Sakura não tem nenhuma intenção de quebrar essa frágil ligação. Sasuke faz questão de acompanhá-la até o apartamento dela e Sakura fica agradecida.

Ela assiste seus amigos se apaixonarem e fica feliz por eles. Ela assiste Naruto finalmente juntar coragem para convidar Hinata para comer uma tigela de ramen e fica satisfeita em ver que a Hyuuga de cabelos escuros permanece consciente o tempo inteiro. Ela assiste Sai exigir um encontro de Ino, e quase ri quando lembra de sua expressão perplexa. Ela assiste Shikamaru reclamar sobre Temari, e Temari reclamar sobre Shikamaru, sabendo que nenhum deles pode viver sem o outro.

Ela se pergunta se haverá um ponto em sua vida onde não estará desesperadamente apaixonada por Sasuke.

Realidade atinge seu rosto quando ela está caminhando de volta para casa após um turno particularmente longo no hospital uma noite. O cabelo loiro de Naruto num bar próximo chama sua atenção e ela para de andar. Seus dois garotos estão lá dentro, rodeados de outros rapazes dos Rookie Nine*, copos de sakê na frente deles. Ela começa a andar na direção deles, quando nota uma kunoichi que conhece vagamente andar até o Uchiha. Ela assiste a mulher se sentar no assento ao lado dele e sussurrar algo em seu ouvido. Naruto, muito ocupado falando alto com Inuzuka Kiba, nem percebe a interação.

O coração de Sakura falha quando ela vê Sasuke se inclinar e sorrir ao responder a mulher, de repente deixando claro que não vai dispensá-la tão cedo. Ciúmes se acendem dentro de Sakura e ela se pergunta quando ela começou a pensar em Sasuke como exclusivamente _dela_ , mas percebe agora que ele não pertence a ninguém.

Fazem seis anos desde que a guerra acabou e Sakura sabe que Sasuke está finalmente pronto para seguir em frente. Sakura entende que ela é apenas uma pequena parte da vida de Sasuke, e que ele não pensa nela em nada mais que uma companheira e amiga. Mas aquela dor aguda em seu peito está de volta, como uma ferida que se abre, e Sakura sabe que ela está tão apaixonada por ele agora quanto estava há dois, três, quatro anos atrás.

Ela se vira e vai embora antes que pudesse testemunhar alguma coisa que poderia potencialmente a partir ao meio, e não vê a cabeça de Sasuke se virando para encarar sua figura retraída com uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto.

* * *

Fazem oito anos desde o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

O último paciente de Sakura por hoje é Kiba e ele a está esperando num quarto do hospital. Ela cura suas costelas quebradas e o diz para pegar leve, e ele é direto e a convida para um encontro.

Sakura está muito surpresa para dizer não, então ela concorda em encontrá-lo fora do hospital no final de seu turno. Quando ela abre as portas principais, ele está esperando-a nas escadas, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

Sakura conhece Kiba muito bem, tendo passado muito tempo com ele quando o Tim Time 8 tiveram jantares conjuntos graças a Naruto e Hinata. Ela aprecia sua companhia já que ele é alguém fácil de falar com e é alguém que ela sabe que pode confiar.

Eles decidem comer churrasco porque Kiba sabe que ramen é algo exclusivo para o Time 7, e Sakura aprecia a sensibilidade dele. Eles passam uma ótima noite conversando e rindo e Sakura se sente à vontade. No final da noite ela está tonta de felicidade e se convence de que ficará bem com outra pessoa.

Ela é chamada de volta ao hospital e Kiba se oferece para acompanhá-la, apesar dela garantir que está bem. Kiba caminha com ela o caminho inteiro até seu escritório e a beija na bochecha antes de acenar e correr de volta.

Sakura entra em seu escritório para pegar seu jaleco, se preparando para ir até a Emergência quando tromba contra o peito de Uchiha Sasuke.

Ele segura o ombro dela para estabilizá-la e ela o olha. Ele está com uma péssima expressão e Sakura se pergunta sobre as razões por trás de seu mau humor.

"O que você estava fazendo com Kiba?" ele pergunta, sua voz efervescente. Ela levanta suas sobrancelhas, como se essa fosse a última coisa que esperasse do homem de cabelos escuros.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela pergunta, ajeitando seu casaco e pegando seu jaleco. A carranca de Sasuke se aprofunda, mas ele a responde de qualquer jeito.

"Um membro do meu esquadrão está ferido", ele diz quietamente, enquanto os dois caminham até a Emergência. "Tsunade disse que te ligaria então eu esperei no seu escritório."

Ela se pergunta secretamente como ele conseguiu entrar em seu escritório sem uma chave.

"O que aconteceu?" ela pergunta, e Sasuke a dá uma breve visão geral de sua missão. Ela assimila as informações e sucede em curar o colega de equipe dele.

Eles saem do hospital juntos e o ar da noite é frio. Sakura treme de leve e se aproxima de Sasuke. Ela se sente satisfeita que ele não se afasta, porque o calor que emana do corpo dele diminui sua tremedeira.

"O que você estava fazendo com Kiba?" ele pergunta novamente e Sakura encolhe os ombros e explica tudo. Ela espia o rosto dele para ver se ele reage, mas o semblante de Sasuke é como uma lousa em branco. Ele assente quando ela terminar de contar seu lado da história.

"Ele é um bom homem", ele diz, e Sakura se pergunta por que pode sentir seu coração quebrando.

* * *

Fazem dez anos desde o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

Sakura pisca seus olhos e um quarto de hospital entra em foco. O corpo dela parece chumbo e ela tenta mover seus dedos e falha. Tsunade se aproxima dela, a expressão aliviada em seu rosto.

"Graças a Deus você acordou.", ela diz, sem fôlego.

"O que aconteceu?" Sakura murmura, sentando-se lentamente, tentando ignorar a dor estridente em seu abdômen. A última coisa que ela lembra é de estar voltando para Konoha após uma missão de assassinato particularmente difícil com o esquadrão ANBU de Naruto. Ela havia sido escolhida como a médica no time e tinha ficado mais que feliz em sair da vila por alguns dias.

"Um dos subordinados do seu alvo veio atrás do seu time e conseguiu te empalar.", Tsunade fala brevemente. "Você está desacordada há alguns dias, perdeu uma boa quantidade de sangue. Naruto te carregou de volta.". Ela caminha até a porta, a abre e dois homens se apressam em entrar.

Naruto corre direto na direção dela e a puxa para um abraço apertado. Ela tenta ignorar a dor em seu estômago enquanto coloca os braços em volta dele. Ele cheira a missô e casa e Sakura respira fundo.

"Me desculpe.", ele repete, lágrimas frescas se formando em seus olhos azuis. Ele está mais velho agora, um homem ao invés de um garoto, mas naquele momento Sakura enxerga o menino de doze anos que conheceu. Ela acaricia a cabeça dele e sorri em sua direção, dizendo que está bem, e ele a dá um sorriso fraco em retorno.

Os olhos dela se movem para a segunda figura e ela percebe a aparição de Sasuke com surpresa. Ele parece desgrenhado, as roupas amassadas, olhos cansados. Ela sorri para ele e ele vira o olhar.

Muito tempo depois de Naruto sair, Sasuke se senta ao lado de sua cama.

"Tem certeza que está bem?" Ele pergunta em sua voz quieta e Sakura está surpresa em ouvi-lo tão tenso. Ela acena e ele acena de volta, colocando sua mão no ombro dela. Sakura hesita por meio segundo antes de puxá-lo para um abraço. Em contraste a Naruto, Sasuke sempre cheira à acampamentos e grama, e Sakura se dá conta com culpa que gosta mais desse abraço do que o compartilhado com o loiro barulhento. Ela se surpreende quando ao invés de afastá-la, Sasuke desliza seus braços em volta dela e a puxa em sua direção. Eles ficam desse jeito por um tempo, Sasuke descansando seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela, e Sakura acha que pode cair no sono em seu abraço.

É um pouco depois que ele deixa seu quarto que Sakura percebe o quão preocupado ele deve ter ficado com sua vida.

É depois de sua experiência de quase morte que ela percebe as mudanças. Sasuke começa a procurá-la mais, e ela o vê mais que Naruto. Eles fazem refeições juntos e ele a acompanha até sua casa, e ela percebe que eles tem mais em comum do que achava inicialmente. Ele é naturalmente inteligente e uma das poucas pessoas fora do hospital que pode acompanhá-la balbuciar sobre seus pacientes, indo até mesmo ao ponto de oferecer suas próprias opiniões. Ela a ajuda com seu treinamento, e pega emprestado seus livros de medicina, e ela acha que ele é uma companhia bastante agradável.

Muitas vezes Sakura se pergunta por que ele passa tanto tempo com ela mas não encontra nenhuma resposta. Quando ela pergunta a Naruto, ele ri alto e a chama de densa. Ela se pergunta o que _Naruto_ poderia saber que ela não.

* * *

Fazem doze anos desde o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

Sakura e Sasuke estão de pé no meio da multidão enquanto Kakashi nomeia Naruto seu sucessor. Naruto se mostra alto e orgulhoso, seu sorriso se estendendo de orelha a orelha. Sakura sente lágrimas se formando em seus olhos e ela nota Sasuke observando seu melhor amigo com um leve sorriso em seu rosto. Ele se vira de leve, percebe que ela está prestes a chorar e a dá um leve aperto no braço.

Uma vez que a cerimônia chega ao fim, ela e Sasuke andam pelas ruas em silêncio. É difícil compreender o fato de que o Ninja Número Um, Hiperativo e Cabeça-Oca é agora o Sétimo Hokage deles. Sasuke para de andar e Sakura o observa interrogativamente.

"Você quer sair pra jantar?", ele pergunta, sua voz tão quieta que Sakura não tem certeza se ouviu direito.

"Agora?", ela pergunta, surpresa. É meio-dia e o sol brilha no céu. "Eu acho que é hora do almoço, Sasuke."

Sasuke faz cara feia e coloca as mãos no bolso.

"Mais tarde", ele diz. "Quando você estiver livre."

"Ok? Você quer chamar Naruto e Kakashi? Não tenho visto Kakashi há algum tempo, eu me pergunto como ele—"

"Eu quis dizer só nós dois."

Sakura para de balbuciar e encara Sasuke. Ela abre a boca e então a fecha de novo, boquiaberta como um peixe. Sasuke sorri com a expressão dela.

"Você está me chamando pra sair?" Ela pergunta. Sasuke revira os olhos.

"Essa não é a primeira vez que faço isso", ele diz e Sakura pode sentir seu estômago embrulhando. De repente Naruto rindo dela e a chamando de densa faz todo o sentido no mundo.

"Por quanto tempo você tem me chamado pra encontros?" Sakura pergunta, se sentindo atordoada. O sorriso de Sasuke aumenta.

"Pelos últimos dois anos", ele diz indiferente. Sakura pode sentir suas orelhas esquentarem.

"Nós estamos—", ela tem dificuldade em encontrar as palavras. "Você está dizendo que nós estivemos _namorando_ nos últimos dois anos e eu não sabia disso?"

"Se é assim que você quer chamar", ele diz, dando de ombros. Sakura vai até ele e o acerta no braço. Ele se encolhe.

"Seja mais óbvio quando convidar uma garota pra sair!" Ela o repreende. "Nós nem ao menos nos _beijamos_ e já fazem dois anos!" Ela pode ouvir Sasuke suspirar cansado ao seu lado e está prestes a continuar quando ele abaixa a cabeça e planta um leve beijo em seus lábios.

Quando Sasuke se afasta, ele está sorrindo, e Sakura decide que um sorriso combina melhor com ele.

Sasuke a observa por um minuto e sua expressão se torna neutra. Eles ficam de pé ali, no meio da rua movimentada olhando um para o outro.

"Então, jantar?" Sasuke pergunta, a expressão séria. Ele começa a andar na direção do apartamento dela, e Sakura faz cara feia quando o encara. Ele percebe que ela não está o seguindo e se vira para olhá-la.

Sakura pode sentir sua carranca derreter num sorrisinho e ela sente o enorme peso que não sabia que estava carregando sair de seus ombros. Ela anda rapidamente para alcançá-lo e quando ela cruza seu braço com o dele, ele não o puxa de volta.

* * *

* _Durante o Exame Chuunin, apesar de serem recém-formados da Academia, os Times 7, 8 e 10 eram capazes de competir para a classificação de chuunin, ganhando assim o apelido de Nove Novatos (新人9人, Rūkī Naim)._


	2. Sasuke

**Aviso:** _Naruto_ e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto. _The Passage Of Time_ é propriedade da Saiclops (ID:1874364). A mim pertence apenas a tradução adaptação.

* * *

 **Sasuke.**

* * *

Fazem vinte e quatro horas desde o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

Ou é isso que o relógio na parede o diz quando acorda. Ele não precisa olhar pela janela para saber que está em Konoha, mas se sente muito derrotado para expressar seu desgosto.

Naruto está dormindo numa cadeira ao lado de sua cama. Não pela primeira vez, Sasuke sente uma pontada de inveja quando vê o quão rápido o chamado seu melhor amigo se recuperou. Ele sabe que todas as suas feridas foram curadas, e ele pode supor quem fez a cirurgia, mas seu corpo ainda parece feito de chumbo.

Ele se senta, o bipe ritmado no monitor sendo o único som no quarto. A janela está aberta, e ele pode sentir a brisa através dela. O cheiro do ar é tão familiar que algo dentro dele dói.

Se virando para olhar em volta, ele percebe uma segunda, desocupada, cadeira ao lado da cama. Ele a encara por algum tempo, emoções mistas. Seus olhos são então atraídos para a cômoda e ele percebe uma alta garrafa de vidro com narcisos frescos. Mais uma vez, ele pode supor quem está por trás da presença das flores num quarto bastante pálido. Homens ninjas não são treinados na linguagem das flores, mas Sasuke lembra o suficiente do que sua mãe o ensinou há tantos anos atrás.

Narcisos, praticamente sinônimos da primavera, simbolizam renascimento e novos começos.

* * *

Fazem duas semanas desde o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

Naruto o tem visitado no hospital todos os dias, e ele está aqui agora, esperando Sasuke receber alta. Uma médica desconhecida faz os últimos exames e rabisca algo numa prancheta. Ela assina os papéis e os entrega a ele com um sorrisinho no rosto. O sorriso de Naruto está brilhante.

Eles saem do hospital juntos e Sasuke se surpreende em ver que Konoha mudou. As lojas nas ruas já são lhe são familiares e ele se sente um estrangeiro em sua própria cidade natal. Naruto nota sua expressão.

"A vila inteira foi destruída quando Pain atacou", ele explica, colocando as mãos por trás da cabeça. "Tivemos que reconstruí-la do zero."

Sasuke digere a informação e se pergunta por que ele não adivinhou antes. Três longos anos se passaram desde sua partida e o tempo não parou. Ele espera que o Distrito Uchiha esteja intacto.

Naruto o leva até o escritório da Hokage e Sasuke fica desconfortável na frente de Tsunade. Essa mulher não lhe é familiar e memórias da Reunião dos Kages voam por sua mente. A expressão em seus afiados olhos castanhos é hostil e Sasuke pode sentir sua força esmagadora dominar a sala. Ele distraidamente percebe Naruto sair e fechar a porta atrás dele.

Tsunade o analisa pelo que parece horas.

"Presumo que você está de volta de vez." Ela diz.

"Não tenho outro lugar para ir." Ele responde. Ela apoia um cotovelo na mesa e descansa sua bochecha na palma da mão.

"Eu não gosto de você, mas seus companheiros de time lutaram pelo seu caso. Condicional por um ano. É pegar ou ir a tribunal."

"Vou pegar." Sasuke murmura e Tsunade sorri sombriamente. Ela o dispensa rudemente e de repente ele se encontra do lado de fora da Torre do Hokage. Naruto corre em sua direção.

"Desculpe, fui ver a Sakura", ele fala. "Como foi?"

Sasuke o conta tudo e Naruto parece satisfeito. De fato, para um criminoso internacional do nível de Sasuke, condicional por um ano é uma punição incrivelmente branda. Ele acha que isso tem ligação com o papel que desempenhou na derrota de Madara. Ele está muito distraído em seus próprios pensamentos, mas escuta vagamente Naruto o convidar para comer ramen.

"Eu queria ter convidado a Sakura, mas ela parece ocupada", ele diz, o rosto franzido. Sasuke toma uma nota mental disso. Ele não tem visto sua ex-companheira de time de cabelos róseos desde o campo de batalha. Às vezes, enquanto ainda estava no hospital, ele via um rápido clarão rosa, mas ele desaparecia antes que tivesse tempo para reagir.

Não precisa ser nenhum gênio para perceber que Sakura o tem evitado mas Sasuke sabe que ele a deve algum espaço depois de tudo que eles passaram.

Ele está preparado para esperar que ela se aproxime dele quando sentir que está pronta.

* * *

Fazem seis meses desde o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

Sasuke cai numa rotina. Ele acorda ao amanhecer para treinar, volta para casa para o almoço e então se encontra com Naruto para treinar ainda mais.

Ele está extremamente entediado, preso na vila que guarda tantas memórias traumáticas. Ele voltou ao Distrito Uchiha, ainda surpreendentemente intacto, e a casa onde cresceu opaca e vazia. Sasuke pode sentir os fantasmas de sua família morta o assombrando dia e noite, já que dorme a apenas duas portas do lugar onde seus pais foram assassinados. À noite, seus sonhos ficam repletos de pesadelos que o faz acordar suando frio. Desesperado, ele começa a se exaurir de propósito.

Naruto o força a comer ramen com Sakura toda vez que volta a vila. A primeira vez que eles comem juntos é estranha. Naruto fala alto entre eles e come ramen o suficiente para alimentar uma vila inteira. Sakura fala muito pouco e mexe em sua comida. O cabelo dela está cada vez mais comprido a cada mês e está quase do tamanho que era quando eles eram recém nomeados genins.

Ela dolorosamente parece com a garotinha que costumava jogar-se nele e Sasuke é lembrado de todas as vezes que agiu errado com ela. Ele escuta em silêncio enquanto Naruto e Sakura conversam, impressionado com o quão bem eles se dão. Um lado dele inveja os dois e o laço que compartilham, mas ele sabe que é o único que pode culpar por não ser uma parte daquilo.

Demora algumas tentativas, mas o Time 7 aprende a se dar bem como fora um dia. Sakura convida seu substituto e Sasuke quer desesperadamente mostrar sua frustração, mas foi treinado rigorosamente na arte de manter as aparências. Ele assiste Sai tirar sarro de Sakura, Sakura o bater em retaliação, e se pergunta por que se sente mais solitário agora do que nos limites de sua casa vazia.

A primeira vez que Sasuke vê Sakura fora do Ichiraku é no hospital. Ele foi convocado para um último check-up e exige que Sakura seja a médica que faça os exames. Ele está farto de mulheres risonhas e só quer alguém cuja competência possa confiar. Ele fica levemente surpreso quando a porta abre e Sakura entra, percebendo que duvidava que sua exigência fosse atendida. A expressão dela é de um relaxado forçado, e Sasuke instantaneamente entende que ela sabe que foi especialmente solicitada. O pensamento faz sua nuca esquentar e ele espera que ela não perceba.

O check-up em si dura pouco tempo e Sakura o diz que ele está completamente curado. A expressão cautelosa em seus olhos não lhe é familiar e ele se pergunta quando ela se tornou tão fechada. Ele quer se desculpar mas não sabe o que pode dizer que poderia melhorar a situação atual deles. Toda vez que olha para ela, ele é levado de volta ao dia em que sua mão estava em volta do pescoço dela, os olhos abertos em medo e choque.

Então ele a oferece um pequeno sorriso e se surpreende quando ela o devolve um brilhante em resposta.

* * *

Faz um ano desde o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

Sasuke está com Sakura e Naruto no escritório de Tsunade enquanto ela anuncia o fim de sua condicional. Ele sente como se um peso tivesse sido retirado de seus ombros quando a Hokage o informa que está pronto para sair em missões novamente. Isso também significa que o Time 7 está restabelecido, algo que Naruto não consegue parar de sorrir sobre.

Tsunade os avalia por detrás de sua mesa.

"Vocês ainda são genins", ela diz, um grande sorriso se espalhando por seu rosto. Sasuke pode sentir seu sorriso desaparecer e o queixo de Naruto cai. Sakura coloca a mão na boca como se tentasse esconder seu sorriso. "Mesmo que vocês estejam tecnicamente num nível jounin, eu não posso dar missões de alto nível a ninjas que ainda são genins legalmente."

"O quê?!" Naruto grita, e Sasuke se pergunta — não pela primeira vez — como o idiota pode ser tão barulhento. "Você não pode nos dar missões de genin!" Tsunade ri, e Sasuke franze o rosto ao fato de que ela está se divertindo com a dor deles.

"Tentarei não fazer isso. Kakashi diz que se vocês dois estudarem todo o material que ele entregar, é possível que vocês possam se tornar jounins diretamente em alguns anos."

Naruto fica pasmo, mas sabe que ela deve ter mexido alguns pauzinhos para permitir que esquecessem o Exame Chuunin. Fazer ele seria uma perda de tempo já que ele e Naruto já passaram há muito do nível Chuunin e iriam provavelmente acabar machucando algumas crianças. Tsunade agora observa Sakura enquanto puxa um envelope

"Sakura", ela começa. "Eu tenho uma recomendação de Kakashi, e ele pede que eu te promova a jounin."

Sasuke se vira para observar a garota em pé ao seu lado. Tsunade está sorrindo e Naruto gritando, mas Sakura aparenta não escutar nada. Sasuke sente uma pontada de orgulho dentro dele por sua companheira de time e sabe que sua promoção é muito merecida.

Em meio a todo o caos que se segue, ele faz questão de parabenizá-la silenciosamente, mas não tem certeza se ela o escutou.

* * *

Fazem dois anos desde o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

Sasuke está de volta ao escritório do Hokage, mas o rosto detrás da mesa não é o da loira mal-humorada. Kakashi está sentado no que costumava ser o lugar de Tsunade, seu rosto escondido atrás da familiar máscara.

Kakashi informa a ele e Naruto que foram promovidos em meio as alegres comemorações de Naruto. Sasuke sabe que seu antigo professor está sorrindo orgulhoso e não pode evitar de rir dos rostos felizes de Naruto e Sakura. Como o Time 7 tipicamente faria, eles decidem comemorar com tigelas de ramen.

Sakura se senta entre ele e Naruto e se oferece para pagar a conta. Sasuke mal pode ouvir a tagarelice efervescente de Naruto com a sensação do cotovelo dela roçando nele de vez em quando. Ela cheira a shampoo de coco e Sasuke sente um tipo de paz que não sentia desde que tinha sete anos de idade.

* * *

Fazem quatro anos desde o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

Sasuke comemora com Naruto a promoção deles a ANBU e mesmo que tenha sido incapaz de quebrar o recorde de seu irmão, ele sente que finalmente está em pé de igualdade com ele. Kakashi os atola de missões, e ele está mais que feliz em fazer todas elas. Ele ainda precisa escapar dos pesadelos que o persegue, e percebe que seus sonhos diminuem quando está longe da Vila.

Ele mal vê Naruto, estando designado a um time diferente, e encontra Sakura ainda menos. No entanto, precisa aturar Sai como um companheiro de time. Sasuke decide que ele só não gosta do cara, por razões que são tão mesquinhas que não pode dizê-las em voz alta. Apesar de tudo isso, Sasuke não nega o talento de Sai em campo e descobre que eles trabalham bem juntos.

Semanas se tornam meses e ele trabalha sem descanso. Ele agora sonha com mãos pequenas e grandes olhos verdes, e as emoções que vem com isso lhe são tão estranhas que ele tenta racionalizar isso da melhor maneira que pode. A Sakura que o visita em seus sonhos é muito mais bonita do que a que se lembra e ele convence a si mesmo que está apenas glorificando sua presença devido a presença prolongada dela em sua vida. O resto de seus amigos começam a se estabelecer com outras pessoas e Sasuke se pergunta se chegará o dia em que encontrará uma mulher que não seja sua companheira de equipe. Sakura está fora de seu alcance, considerando o quanto a machucou no passado, e ele está convencido que ela já não se sente do mesmo jeito. Eles construíram uma frágil ligação nos últimos anos e estabeleceram no que é uma amizade próxima e Sasuke sabe que não existem chances dele arriscar aquilo.

Uma oportunidade aparece quando Naruto organiza uma noite de rapazes num bar e convida cada ninja que ele consegue se lembrar. É barulhento, tumultuado, e não do gosto de Sasuke; mas depois de algumas garrafas de sakê ele está bêbado o suficiente para aproveitar a atmosfera. Um novo tipo de pesadelo na forma de uma garota de cabelos rosados tomou conta de sua vida, e ele está desesperado para esquecer tudo sobre isso. Quando ele vê uma kunoichi atraente andar até ele, ele não a dispensa. Ela é bonita, com um longo cabelo escuro, olhos castanhos como chocolate e pele bronzeada. Ela se senta ao lado dele e começa a falar, mas Sasuke não escuta uma palavra do que ela diz.

Ele enxerga um lampejo de rosa pelo canto do olho e se vira para ver Sakura andar na direção de sua casa, claramente depois de terminar um longo plantão no hospital. Seu cabelo está bagunçado e ela segura uma pilha de papéis debaixo do braço, parecendo longe de arrumada. Apesar de tudo isso, ela parece bem mais atrativa que a morena de busto grande que se agarra em seu braço.

Algo clica na cabeça de Sasuke, como uma foto borrada entrando em foco repentinamente. Sem pensar duas vezes ele se levanta, paga por suas bebidas e sai em direção de casa.

* * *

Fazem oito anos desde o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

Sasuke corre de volta a Vila, seu esquadrão da ANBU a reboque. Ele pode sentir a brisa de outono no rosto, o fazendo lacrimejar, mas ele não liga. A missão foi um sucesso, mas a um custo. Um de seus colegas de time foi gravemente ferido, sangue jorrando dele. Eles estavam correndo de volta para conseguir o tratamento médico que ele precisava.

Quando eles chegam no hospital, Tsunade o coloca pra dentro e grita para que seus colegas saiam. Sendo o líder, ele se sente responsável e a segue até a Emergência.

"Traga Sakura", ela diz a outra médica, dobrando suas mangas. "Ela saiu pra jantar em algum lugar, então envie um bip e a diga para voltar." A médica acena e sai apressada. Tsunade se vira para ele, uma expressão indecifrável em seu rosto. "Vá pra casa, Uchiha", ela diz cansada. "Você fez bem em trazê-lo de volta o mais rápido possível. Deixe conosco agora."

Sasuke não reclama e a deixa, mas ao invés de ir para casa como orientado, ele vai até o escritório de Sakura, sabendo que ela passará por ali antes de comparecer a cirurgia. A porta está destrancada então ele entra, se encosta na mesa e fecha os olhos em exaustão. Ele não se preocupa em acender as luzes.

Ele sente o chakra de Sakura antes de escutá-la e percebe que ela não está sozinha. Se levantando devagar, nota que ela está com Kiba, que a acompanha pelo corredor antes de beijá-la de leve na bochecha e sair. Sasuke assiste o desenrolar, uma bolha de raiva se infiltrando nele. Ele assiste Sakura entrar em seu escritório e caminha até ela. No escuro, ela não o percebe e vai de encontro ao seu peito. Ele segura o ombro dela para estabilizá-la, tentando manter seu rosto relaxado.

"O que você estava fazendo com Kiba?", ele não pode evitar de perguntar, tentando manter o tom de voz estável. Ela levanta a sobrancelha e ele sabe como deve ter soado.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", ela pergunta, puxando seu jaleco e pegando uma prancheta.

"Um membro do meu esquadrão está ferido." Ele diz enquanto eles caminham até a Emergência. "Tsunade disse que te ligaria então eu esperei no seu escritório"

"O que aconteceu?" Ela pergunta e ele a conta um resumo da missão. Ele observa enquanto ela absorve a informação.

Ela o força a esperar do lado de fora e seus pensamento voltam a Kiba. Não é surpreendente que ela esteja saindo com alguém, e Sasuke esperava que isso acontecesse. Após a frustração inicial se esvaecer, ele está quase feliz por ela. Ele não pode oferecer a felicidade que ela merece, então ele está feliz que alguém possa.

Quando ela o conta sobre Kiba depois da cirurgia, Sasuke controla sua expressão e a diz que ele é um bom homem.

* * *

Fazem dez anos desde o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

Naruto aparece em sua porta no meio da noite e bate forte na porta. Ele a abre para colocar seu amigo no lugar dele quando percebe a aparência do loiro. A jaqueta laranja está aberta, seu cabelo banhado em suor e seus olhos estão sem o brilho habitual.

A visão de Sasuke, mesmo sem o Sharingan, sempre fora melhor que a média, e ele nota o sangue na camisa na hora.

"É a Sakura", Naruto diz, mas isso é o suficiente para fazer os joelhos de Sasuke enfraquecerem. Ele não sabe como chegou ao hospital, mas antes que perceba eles estão na sala de espera.

Naruto se senta na cadeira ao lado dele, quieto por uma vez na vida. Ele descansa a cabeça na parede atrás dele, relaxando no assento e fechando os olhos.

Sasuke não consegue relaxar e se senta rigidamente, dedos agarrando suas calças largas com força. Ele não quer perguntar os detalhes a Naruto, mas a pergunta sai de sua boca antes que ele possa controlá-la.

Naruto não responde por algum tempo e Sasuke tem certeza que seu amigo está prestes a desabar em lágrimas bem ali.

"A escolhi como a médica principal para a minha missão", ele admite, culpa latente em sua voz. "Achei que de todos os médicos qualificados, ela seria aquela com quem me sentiria melhor trabalhando. Na maior parte do tempo o assassinato deu certo. No caminho de volta fomos emboscados por um dos subordinados do traficante que havíamos sido ordenados a matar", a cabeça dele vai até suas mãos e sua voz sai fina e abafada. "Eu fui tão estúpido. Deveríamos ter checado para garantir que todos haviam sido eliminados."

Sasuke quer ficar com raiva e gritar com Naruto mas agora ele está mais velho e sábio. Ele observa o estado do loiro e suspira.

"Ela vai ficar bem", ele diz, e está surpreso em ouvir sua voz soar tão calma. Ele está tentando se convencer tanto quanto quer convencer Naruto. "Essas coisas acontecem. Tsunade vai curá-la."

Ainda assim, levam dois dias inteiros para Sakura sair do coma. Quando Tsunade abre a porta para deixá-los entrar, Naruto corre primeiro e Sasuke permite.

Ele entra no quarto para ver Naruto puxando Sakura para um abraço, desculpando-se repetidamente, lágrimas e soluços. Sakura acaricia a cabeça dele e sorri, dizendo que está tudo bem.

Ela então olha para ele. Sasuke sabe como deve estar sua aparência, já que tem vivido na sala de espera do hospital pelos últimos dois dias. Ela o oferece um de seus sorrisos e ele sente sua nuca esquentar.

Naruto sai primeiro, para ver Hyuuga Hinata, sem dúvida. Sasuke caminha até a cama de Sakura e toma um assento ao lado da cama.

"Tem certeza que está bem?" ele pergunta. Sakura assente e ele automaticamente coloca uma m

ao no ombro dela. Ele pode sentir Sakura hesitar e se pergunta se a deixou desconfortável quando ela se aproxima e joga os braços em volta dele, enterrando seu rosto na camiseta dele. O primeiro pensamento coerente de Sasuke é o de que ele deve estar cheirando mal, já que não teve a oportunidade de ir para casa e se trocar. Ele a puxa para mais perto e descansa seu queixo na testa dela. Eles ficam desse jeito por um tempo e Sasuke, sendo um amador no campo das interações sociais, se pergunta quando seria apropriado soltá-la.

Ele não sabe o que muda depois daquele momento, mas sente a necessidade de manter Sakura próxima. Ele passa mais tempo com ela, e percebe que gosta de sua companhia mais do que sabia que gostaria.

Um dia, durante o almoço, Naruto o pergunta algo que Sasuke esperava que ele jamais perguntaria.

"Você a ama?" É uma pergunta simples e Naruto a faz tão casualmente — enquanto pegava o ramen com seus hashis — que Sasuke é pego de surpresa.

"Não tenho certeza do que você quer dizer", ele diz em resposta e Naruto o zomba com o olhar.

"Você tem sido terrivelmente óbvio sobre isso nos últimos dois anos", ele levanta suas sobrancelhas, um sorriso debochado se espalhando pelo rosto. "Ou seriam quatro anos?"

Sasuke faz uma careta e enfia um pedaço de porco na boca do loiro.

"Isso não é da sua conta", ele murmura.

"É claro que é! Me diz, você é o motivo de Kiba nunca ter convidado a Sakura para um segundo encontro?"

Sasuke paralisa por meio segundo, mas Naruto é rápido o suficiente para notar a reação. Ele se desmancha em risada, e quando finalmente se acalma, lágrimas estão em seus olhos.

"Eu _sabia_! Kiba parecia assustado de verdade quando eu o perguntei. O que _exatamente_ você disse a ele?" Sasuke sorriu mas não respondeu, sentindo que é melhor se manter essa em segredo.

"Só faça alguma coisa, Sasuke", Naruto diz, limpando seus olhos com a manga da camiseta, bochechas ainda coradas de tanto rir. "Já está na hora."

* * *

Fazem doze anos desde o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

Naruto é nomeado o Sétimo Hokage e é uma escolha muito popular de fato. A vila inteira celebra a ocasião e Naruto acaba chorando durante seu discurso de posse.

Sasuke não pode evitar de sorrir ao assistir seu melhor amigo alcançar o sonho que ninguém acreditava que ele fosse capaz. Sakura está ao lado dele, tentando desesperadamente esconder o fato de que está chorando em público.

Eles caminham em silêncio após a cerimônia. Sasuke para de andar e Sakura olha em sua direção, sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Você quer sair pra jantar?" ele fala, e se pergunta por que as palmas de suas mãos estão subitamente tão úmidas. Antes da cerimônia, Naruto o contou — sem muitas palavras — que Sakura não fazia a menor ideia do status do relacionamento deles. Isso deixou Sasuke extremamente irritado, especialmente porque Naruto achou o fato extremamente divertido.

"O bastardo não consegue nem chamar uma garota pra sair", ele dissera, para o desgosto de Sasuke.

Ele olha para Sakura, e aperta seus punhos.

"Agora?", ela pergunta surpresa. Sasuke morde suas bochechas por dentro quando percebe que é meio-dia. "Eu acho que é hora do almoço, Sasuke."

"Mais tarde", ele murmura. "Quando você estiver livre."

"Ok?", ela diz. "Você quer chamar Naruto e Kakashi? Não tenho visto Kakashi há algum tempo.".

Ela continua a tagarelar e Sasuke pode sentir sua paciência chegando ao fim.

"Eu quis dizer só nós dois."

Ela se cala e o encara. Ele pode sentir o nervosismo crescer dentro de si. É um milagre como alguém tão pequena pode fazê-lo se sentir tão nervoso.

"Você está me chamando pra sair?"

Ela pergunta, e Sasuke não consegue evitar o rolar de seus olhos. Naruto estava certo. Ele havia levado Sakura para comer incontáveis refeições, treinado com ela, passado tempo com ela e a idiota ainda não fazia ideia.

"Essa não é a primeira vez que faço isso", ele responde, soando ofendido, e assiste Sakura assimilar a informação. Sasuke sente de repente a necessidade de bater repetidamente sua cabeça contra a parede.

"Por quanto tempo você tem me chamado pra encontros?", ela pergunta lentamente.

"Pelos últimos dois anos", ele responde, tentando não transparecer a vergonha que sente. Ele observa a dificuldade dela em construir uma frase.

"Você está dizendo que nós estivemos namorando nos últimos dois anos e eu não sabia disso?"

 _Sim_ , Sasuke pensa.

"Se é assim que você quer chamar", ele diz, tentando parecer indiferente. Ela caminha na direção dele, e antes que ele possa perceber, ela o acerta no braço. Ele se encolhe e se pergunta — não pela primeira vez — se ela se esquece do quão forte é.

"Seja mais óbvio quando convidar uma garota pra sair!", ela diz. "Nós nem ao menos nos beijamos e já fazem dois anos!"

Ela continua a tagarelar mas Sasuke está cansado e se pergunta mais uma vez como alguém tão irritante pôde tomar conta de seu coração. Num reflexo, ele abaixa a cabeça e a beija de leve nos lábios. Quando se afasta, Sasuke decide que a sensação não é nada ruim. Ele percebe que está sorrindo.

"Então, jantar?", ele pergunta. Andar por ela e quando percebe que Sakura não está o seguindo para e se vira para observá-la.

Sakura está sorrindo para ele agora, um sorriso grande e brilhante, que faz todas as preocupações dele desaparecerem na hora.

Ela corre em sua direção e cruza seu braço com o dele. Ele decide que a sensação também não é ruim.

Talvez ele devesse comprá-la alguns narcisos amanhã. Para celebrar todos os recomeços.

* * *

 **N/T** : Nos vemos na próxima vez :)


End file.
